Hugo Rodríguez
) |familiares = |ingreso al doblaje = 2006 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|229px|Comercial del VW Polo 2013 con la voz de Hugo Rodríguez. thumb|right|229px|Hugo Rodríguez como Tyler Barrol en Revenge. Hugo Rodríguez es un actor mexicano, discípulo de Magdalena Leonel De Cervantes. Ingresó a la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 2006. Filmografía Series *Magic City (2013) : Danny *Arrested Developement (2013) : Perfecto *Revenge (2012) : Tyler *Revolution (2012) : Sean *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2012) : Chaz *Magic City (2012) : Danny *Esposas Desesperadas (2012) : Voces diversas *World without end (2012) : Holger *Southland (2012) : Voces diversas *America's Next Top Model (2012) : Voces diversas *Degrassi (2012) : Cash *Cougar Town (2012) : Voces diversas *Grey's Anatomy (2012) : Voces diversas *Private Practice (2012) : Voces diversas *Burn Notice (2012) : Voces diversas *A todo ritmo (2012) : Louis *The Mentalist (2012) : Voces diversas *Underbelly: Guardando las apariencias (2012) : Bill *Grimm (2012) - David *La Teniente (2011) - Voces diversas *Being Human (2011) : George *Weeds (2011) : Trip *Juegos mentales (2011) : Jonah Lehrer *Airtime (2011) : Voces diversas *Against the Wall (2011) : Matthew Givens *White Collar (2011) : Voces diversas *Alphas (2011) : Voces diversas *Bones (2011) : Voces diversas *Downton Abbey (2010) : Drake *Nikita (2010) : Voces diversas *In Plain Sight: Al descubierto (2010) : Voces diversas *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2010) : Voces diversas *Top Gear: Inglaterra (2009) : Voces diversas *Campamento Woodward (2008) : Tony Christopher *Prison Break (2007) : Tracy McGrady *Bones (2007) : James Levay *Justicia Ciega - Boston Legal (2007) : Garrett Wells *24 (2006) : Josh Bauer *Prison Break (2006) : Chaco *The Unit (2006) : David Tate *Pepper Dennis (2006) : Todd *Standoff (2006) : Héctor *Vanished (2006) : Voces diversas *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2006) : Kyle Series Animadas *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás (2012) : Voces diversas *Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team (2011): Diego *Spike Team (2010-2011) : Carlos Películas animadas *Buza Caperuza 2 (2011) : Hansel *Sammy en el pasaje secreto (2010) : Sammy *Z-Baw: mejores amigos (2010) : Bandi *Space Dogs: Aventura espacial (2010) : Elsa *Ositos Cariñositos: La historia de Revoltosito (2007) : Deseosito (Wish Bear) *Garfield: En el mundo real (2007) : PB *Otra vez es navidad (2007) : Jacques Películas de Anime *La Guerra de los Mapaches (2010) : Bunta *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz (2004) - Tyson *Mis vecinos los Yamada (1999) : Voces diversas *Porco Rosso (1992) : Voces diversas *Recuerdos del ayer (1991) : Voces diversas *La tumba de las luciérnagas (1988) : Seita Películas Eddie Redmayne: *Black Death (2010) : Osmund *Powder Blue (2009) : Qwerty Otros *Saige Paints the Sky (2013) : Voces diversas *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? (2013) : Bob *Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) : David *Celebrando con Holly - Christmas with Holly (2012) : Alex *The Mistle-Tones (2012) : Nick *Step Up: Revolution (2012) : Moose *Un viaje fantástico - Kon-Tiki (2012) : Torstein *Dark Tide (2012) : Luke *Comme un chef (2012) : Akio *Piraña 3DD (2012) : Barry (Matt Bush) *En la mira (2012) : Demon *La posesión de Sally (2012) : Voces diversas *Freelancers (2012) : Voces diversas *Thunderstruck (2012) : Voces diversas *Pesadilla jurásica (2012) : Voces diversas *El origen de mi vida - Jesus Henry Christ (2012) : Voces diversas *El infiltrado (2012) : Voces diversas *Get the Gringo (2012) : Voces diversas *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) : Voces diversas *Tenemos que hablar de Kevin (2011) : Kevin (Ezra Miller) *La ligne droite (2011) : Yannick *Misión Secreta (2011) : Oliver *El profesor (2011) : Marcus *Largo Winch II (2011) : Gauthier *Seeking Justice (2011) : Edwin *Red State (2011) : Billy-Ray *Sin edad para el amor (2011) : Mick *Medianoche en París (2011) : Juan Belmonte *Justin Bieber: Teen idol (2011) : Justin Bieber *El amor llama dos veces - Larry Crowne (2011) : Stan *Poder y traición - The Ides of March (2011) : Voces diversas *8 minutos antes de morir (2011) : Voces diversas *Scream 4 (2011) : Voces diversas *Sin escape (2011) : Voces diversas *¿Cómo diablos le hace? (2011) : Voces diversas *Les femmes du 6ème étage (2010) : Voces diversas *El discurso del rey (2010) : Valentine Logue *Inhale (2010) : Inés/Carlos *Pérdida de la inocencia - Trust (2010) : Peter *London Boulevard (2010) : Raju *Ámame o muérete (2010) : Mac Bailey *Al otro lado del corazón (2010) : Jason *La casa maldita (2010) : Johnny *Los niños están bien (2010) : Jai *En un mundo mejor (2010) : Sofus *El Inmortal (2010) : Nordine *Sympathy for Delicious (2010) : Oogie *3 slices of life (2010) : Prankster *Morlocks (2010) : Hipster *Hollywood y vino (2010) : Bob *Baila sin parar (2010) : Ramon *King of Triads (2010) : Voces diversas *La llave de Sarah (2010) : Voces diversas *Los indestructibles (2010) : Voces diversas *Bunraku (2010) : Voces diversas *Especímenes - Growth (2010) : Voces diversas *Beautiful: Una obsesión fatal (2009) : Danny *Mi nombre es John Lennon (2009) : Paul McCartney *Mi gran fiesta judía - Coco (2009) : Samuel *Amor por contrato - The Joneses (2009) : Tim *Godspeed (2009) : Luke *Un día al revés - Opposite day (2009) : Chaz *Nueva York, te amo (2009) : Kane *Un enredo amoroso (2009) : Raphy *La competencia (2009) : Rob *Darfur (2009) : Yusuf *Yo soy el amor (2009) : Gregorio *Directo a la fama (2009) : Craig *The Winning Season (2009) : Damon *The Graves (2009) : Eric *Smash Cut (2009) : R.L. Smith *Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2009) : TB *Un hogar de cabeza (2009) : Gilroy *Echelon 8 (2009) : Walker *Stay Cool (2009) : Javier *Asesino íntimo (2009) : Ben *Ingenious (2009) : Voces diversas *Soul Kitchen (2009) : Voces diversas *From Mexico with Love (2009) : Voces diversas *La amante de Mussolini - Vincere (2009) : Voces diversas *El gran concierto (2009) : Voces diversas *Endgame (2009) : Voces diversas *Tierra de zombies (2009) : Voces diversas *Echelon Conspiracy (2009) : Voces diversas *Children of the Corn (2009) : Voces diversas *La reina jóven (2009) : Voces diversas *El anillo de Sofía (2009) : Voces diversas *La cinta blanca (2009) : Voces diversas *Operación Valquiria (2008) : Herber *Wushu (2008) : Han Wen *La clausula de Navidad (2008) : Morris *The Crew (2008) : Keith *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) : Jay *Una loca película de Esparta (2008) : Chris Crocker *The Red Baron (2008) : Kurt Wolff *Make-out with violence (2008) : Beetle *Enemigo Público #1 (2008) : Michelle Lefèvre *Deadwater (2008) : Lt Chris McCloskey *Street Racer (2008) : Daniel *¿Hacemos una porno? (2008) : Voces diversas *27 bodas (2008) : Voces diversas *Sleepwalking (2008): Voces diversas *Last call (2008) : Nikash *P2 (2007) : Voces diversas *Goodbye Solo (2008) : Voces diversas *The Seven of Daran: Battle of Pareo Rock (2008) : Voces diversas *Juno: Correr, crecer y tropezar (2007) : Vijay *Sentencia de muerte (2007) : Luke Hume *Pathfinder: Conquistadores (2007): Wind in Tree *Hacia la oscuridad (2007) : José Gutiérrez *En el valle de las Sombras (2007) : Mike Deerfield *Salvando a Sarah Cain (2007) : Caleb Cottrell *Somebody help me (2007) : Ken *Pirates of Ghost Island (2007) : Dutch *Mother of Tears (2007) : Voces diversas *Hitman: agente 47 (2007) : Voces diversas *El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) : Voces diversas *Once (2007): Timmy *Regreso a la fama - The comebacks (2007) : Ipod *Terror bajo el agua (2007) : Voces diversas *Exterminio (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película épica (2007) : Voces diversas *Guardianes del día - Day Watch (2007): Voces diversas *Joshua (2007) : Voces diversas *The Tripper (2007) : Voces diversas *Civic Duty (2007) : Voces diversas *Un buen año (2006) : Austin *The Hottest State (2006) : Vince (Joven) *Borat (2006) : Voces diversas *Escándalo (2006): Voces diversas *El último regalo (2006): Voces diversas *Buffalo Soldiers (2006) : Voces diversas *The Namesake (2006) : Voces diversas *Turistas (2006) : Voces diversas *Un final mortal - A Little Thing Called Murder (2006): Voces diversas *La criatura perfecta - Perfect Creature (2006) : Voces diversas *The Last Winter (2006) : Voces diversas *6 amigos y una boda - The Weedding Weekend (2006) : Voces diversas *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx (2005) : Michel Dupree *Lassie (2005) : Voces diversas *Swarmed (2005): Voces diversas *El efecto mariposa (2004) : Evan Treborn (13 años) *Shallow Ground (2004) : Rocky Marquette *Everything (2004) : Voces diversas *Batas blancas (2004) : Voces adicionales *Karroll´s Christmas (2004) : Voces diversas *Inframundo - Underworld (2003) : Voces diversas *La piel del deseo (2003) : Voces diversas *The Kiss (2003) : Voces diversas *Ash Wednesday (2002) : Voces diversas. *Sunset Strip (2000) : Zach *Rave (2000) : J-Hun *Partes privadas (1997) : Howard Stern (Niño/Joven) *Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) : Voces diversas *Revenge of the Nerds II (1987) : Poindexter *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986): Henry (Joven) *The Vindicator (1986): Voces diversas *Sinuhe El Egipcio (1954) Voces diversas Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Doblajes Paris *Elefante Films *Larsa *Main Frame AMG Audio *Producciones Grande *Procineas S.C.L. *VSI HD Media Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México